


A Different Kind of Dance

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Now kiss me!"





	A Different Kind of Dance

**Author's Note:**

> for Kyrah who apparently brings out the dirty in me.

_"Now kiss me!"_

They each opened their mouths wide, tongues out and ready to play. They tangled together before their lips even touched and Karen moaned low in her throat, grabbing on to the collar of Jack's pull-over to hold him there. Jack's hands squeezed at her waist and then slid back down to her ass again, holding both glorious cheeks in his palms. He moved his hands down to the back of her thighs and he lifted her up, Karen's legs wrapping around his waist as he sat back on the couch so she was now straddling him. Karen pulled off her jacket as Jack unbuttoned her blouse, their mouths never parting. She tugged at his pull-over and together they pulled it off along with his shirt. They quickly shed themselves of their pants and underwear, their kisses growing deeper and needier as the minutes went by. 

Jack had two fingers buried in her and Karen was pumping him, their moans shared between kisses. Jack felt himself nearing the edge and pushed Karen's hand away from him causing her to pull back from their kiss and look at him with questions and lust burning in her eyes. He smirked and scooted himself down between her legs until he was sitting on the floor beneath the couch. Karen began to move, but Jack reached up and stilled her movements. He leaned his head back on the seat of the couch and silently instructed Karen to part her legs further, lowering her down to his face. Karen moaned when Jack's tongue made contact with her sensitive nub and she couldn't help but buck her hips as he suckled her. 

She reached up and steadied herself with her hands gripping the back of couch while Jack licked up the length of her languidly. "Ungh, please," she whimpered. Jack squeezed her ass and flattened his tongue against her lips. Karen took the hint and started to thrust her hips back and forth, riding his face as she neared closer and closer to her orgasm. She looked down to watch herself get off on Jack's tongue and the sight made her shudder. Jack wiggled his tongue in circles at every pass she made and soon he felt a gush of liquid drip onto his chin as she came. He latched his lips to her swollen clit and then hummed, prolonging the feeling while Karen gasped and cried out above him. 

Karen raised herself up and turned to sit back against the couch, her hand coming between her legs to rub herself sensually as Jack stood from the floor. He had himself in hand, pumping slowly, and he sat down next to her. Karen smiled at him breathlessly and instructed him to scoot down further so his ass was partially off the couch, his stiff cock sticking straight up into the air. Karen kicked a leg over his thighs and planted her feet on the floor, her legs spread wide, facing away from him. She reached down and grabbed his cock, guiding him into her as she lowered down. They both groaned and Jack put his hands on her waist as she began to bounce up and down on him. 

She began to cry out and she grabbed her own breasts, tweaking her nipples, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. She rotated her hips in circular motions and Jack grunted his approval. Feeling her thighs begin to burn, Karen sat down fully on him, his cock buried completely inside of her and Jack took over, bucking his hips up and down at a very fast pace.

"Ah! Oh shit!" Karen screamed out, feeling her orgasm begin to rip through her body. She put a hand back between her legs and flicked her fingers over her clit. "Fuhh-fuckkk!" Her eyes rolled back and she came hard in a silent scream, her cum gushing and dripping onto his dick and the floor. 

Jack felt her grip him tightly and it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum. "Ughhh, yes," he moaned, slowly his movements down as he shot ropes into her. He reached up and grabbed Karen around her waist, pulling her back to him as he tried to catch his breath. Her body was still shaking with little uncontrollable bursts and he smirked, sliding his hand down to pat her mound. Karen bucked forward and smacked his hand away causing Jack to giggle loudly behind her. She turned her head and Jack leaned forward to capture her lips before she could yell at him. She moaned into his mouth and felt him begin to harden again as he still sat inside of her. 

"Ohh no," she mumbled, pulling away. "If we're fucking again then we are doing it in a bed. My legs are killing me."

Jack laughed and held his hand out towards the bedroom door. "Lead the way."

 


End file.
